Germany
By far and large, Germany is the most vibrant and powerful economy in Central Europe, but it has been down on its luck ever since the Great War ended. An increasingly crowded nation with fewer jobs means that conflict, social disorder and anarchy are much the norm in many German cities these days — inviting interference by the abhorred Jewish plutocrats of America and the other petty nations, while an increasingly restive Russia threatens to spread the contagion of Bolshevism abroad into Europe. Even so, with great adversity comes great opportunity: perhaps, if all undesirables and Communists were neutralised, can the wilderness of Central Europe then be recast as a new Reich? will German glory be renewed for another thousand years, or are the German people doomed to endless night, fog and despair?ms:Jerman Gameplay The German army is known for one thing: quality at any cost. Thus, all of Germany's units have better hitpoints, armour and firepower, but suffer from having successively high factor costs. The German army is one that is not easily produced, but when properly played can easily rout all other factions to the nth degree. German armour and aircraft are especially vulnerable to this problem: each age's units are fundamentally better than other factions' own, but also compound in cost. Thus a German commander needs to be vigilant over how resources are spent. While the resources of Germany, obtainable through building new structures, will be able to soften the resource blow from creating armies, it will be time that will be extremely important as regards to how this army can be created. Once the initial boom from construction eases off, a player will have to obtain as much resources as possible to keep his or her war machine working at all costs. Notes Germany has three leaders, depending on various circumstances: *The initial leader is Adolf Hitler *If Germany is occupied by the Allies (USA, Britain, and possibly Argentina) Adolf Hitler is replaced with Konrad Adenauer. *If it is occupied by a communist Argentina, USSR, Iraq, or even the CSR, the German leader is changed to Walter Ulbricht. *If Germany is taken by Japan or Italy, Hitler is deposed and replaced with Heinrich Himmler or Karl Doenitz, depending on circumstances. CtW objectives *Conquer Central Europe, Western Europe, Northern Europe, and Sub-Saharan Africa *Outlive the USSR. Territories covered Central Europe: *Berlin-Brandenburg *Rhineland *Saxony *Bavaria *Holstein Unique units Infantry *Rifle infantry: (Rifle infantry, shared with Argentina, China and Austria) 1 => Panzergrenadier rifle infantry *Anti-armour infantry: Tankgewehr 1-2 => Solothurn S-18/100 3 => Panzerschreck# 4-5 => Panzerfaust# 6 (Germany receives AT infantry first before anyone else) *Uhlans (not as hardy as average cavalry but with a much more destructive attack) *Machine gun: MG 42 4 *SMG: Shock Troopers 1-2 => Fallschirmjäger 3-6 *Special Forces: Brandenburgers 3 *Peasant levy: Freikorps => Volkssturm (only available of Brandenburgers completed with some extra research) Tanks *Light tanks: Strv m/21-29# 1 => Panzer I 2 => Panzer 35(t) *Medium tanks: Panzer III# 3 => Panzer IV# 4 => Panther 5-6 (powerful tank that can easily destroy all non-Atomic tanks) *Heavy tanks: A7Vlater lost to Panzer III => NbFz 3 => Tiger I (requires Panzer IV) 4 King Tiger 5-6 Artillery *SPGs: Panzer StuG III => Marder => Nashorn => Sturmtiger *Cannon (towed artillery): 10 cm K 17# => 0.5 cm leFH 18/40# => Hummel Other vehicles *Nebelwerfer MLRS *Hanomags (SPAD, support, replaces all supply trucks and such) *Goliath (I believe this is what it's called) Aircraft *Fighters: Fokker fighter 1 => Arado Ar 68 2-3 => Focke-Wulf FW 190 4 => Messerschmitt Me 262 6 *Special: Zeppelin-class bomber 1-2 => Junkers JU88 3 *Bomber: Airship 1 => Heinkel HE 111 2 = Heinkel HE 177 3-6 Navy *U-boat *S-boat *Bismarck-class super battleship Category:Major powers